Project Lorien
by xXpowerUPXx
Summary: What will happen when two worlds collide as darkness starts to conquer the earth? Will they work it out? Will they be able to work as a team? The Avengers team up with the Garde members to defeat Setrákus Ra once and for all. P.S this is my first time writing this type of fanfic, please be nice. No flames.
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys. I'm back. This is my first time writing a science fiction story. So, no flames. Anyways, this is a crossover between the Avengers (film) and the Lorien Legacies series (book). I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the film.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Captain America rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his bed. It's been a year since he woke from hibernation but the captain has been having recurring nightmares. It's the same all the time. As he sleeps, his subconscious mind began playing back memories from his time. He remembered the war, his friend, Bucky, and Peggy.. The fact that he lost her because of the ship really got to him. Steve turned and took a look at the clock. It read 3:40a.m. He thought since he was not going back to sleep anytime soon, might as well grab a snack.

He got up and walked towards the door. He and the rest of the Avengers has been separated, living on their own, until needed and yet Steve has that feeling that he was not alone in his apartment. Upon instinct, he quickly pulled out his shield and held onto it.

"Who's there?" He called out.

Then a dark female figure popped out of nowhere and had Steve at gun point. The trigger was pulled, BANG! The sound of the gunshot rang out. Captain America blocked the attack and threw his shield towards the shooter which made her drop the gun and raise her hands in surrender.

The shooter ran towards him and took him with out with one swift move before he could ever react. Her legs wrapped around Steve's head and she spun around, causing him to fall on his back and she landed on her feet gracefully. Then she pinned him against the floor.

"Natasha?"

"Captain," Natasha said with a grin.

Natasha Romanoff. He should've known. She helped him up and as soon as Steve got up, he hugged her and he pulled away before he began to speak.

"So, what brings you here, Natasha?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I was on a mission with Agent Barton until I received word from Director Fury. He wants us to come in."

His smile immediately fades at the mention of Nick Fury.

"What does he want with me?"

"He mentioned something about Project Lorien. Anyways, he wants all of us," Natasha replied.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. You just needed to know where to look," Natasha simply said.

There was a moment of silence before Steve spoke again.

"Well then..."

The captain picked up the shield and faced her with a frown on his face.

"I suggest we suit up," he said as he walks towards the closet with his uniform inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, John, Sarah, Bernie Kosar and the rest of the Garde members had just arrived at Atlanta to meet up with Number Five but it turns out that someone got to her first.

"They don't look like the Mogs.. They're just.. Humans.." Nine trailed off.

"Well, we don't know what they're capable of. They just took her as if she was willing..." Six said in confusion.

Then a group of men in suits approached them. It caught them off guard. Just as John was about to throw them away with his telekinesis, Ella stopped him. He turned to her with confusion. One of them, a man wearing a different kind of suit as the rest, spoke.

"Hi. I'm Agent Barton. I mean you no harm," he said casually.

As John and the rest got up from hiding from behind a car, he said, "What do you want? Who are you people?"

"We're with the Avengers. We need you to come with us," Barton said calmly.

"What did you do with her?" Six demanded.

"Come with us and we'll show you. Don't worry, she's safe," he reassured them.

The remaining Garde exchanged a few looks and soon agreed to go with them. They soon arrived at headquarters and was reunited with Five.

"Five! You're here!" John exclaimed.

"Do I know you guys?" Five asked.

John then reached for his pendant and showed it to her.

"I'm one of you. We all are. Well, except for Sarah and BK," John said, pointing to his Chimaera, who transformed into his beagle form, and Sarah Hart.

After realization, her eyes widen and so does her smile. She then hugged Four so hard that he couldn't breathe. As she pulled away, she said while hitting his arm playfully, "Good job staying alive, Four."

John chuckled. Six just looked at them, admiring the connection the two has, even though the just met. It was almost the same connection as her and Marina. She almost feels jealous that Five and Four are getting along really well.

A few moments later, Agent Hill showed up followed by Director Nick Fury and then a couple more agents. Soon, the Garde was surrounded and their first instinct was to fight. They were ready for anything now that they are all together, but just went they were about to attack, Nick Fury spoke.

"Please! Don't be alarm."

Just when he was about to continue, Captain America and the Black Widow entered. The captain looked around in alarm and pulled out his gun and pointed it at John at the same time John does.

"Lower your weapon!" Steve demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," John replied.

Steve squinted his eyes and John just kept a fierce look.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So, there's my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the film.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Previously, the captain looked around in alarm and pulled out his gun and pointed it at John at the same time John does.

"Lower your weapon!" Steve demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," John replied.

Steve squinted his eyes and John just kept a fierce look.

* * *

Six stepped forward and broke the silence.

"Enough! We don't need anymore bloodshed!" Six added as the moved closer and whispers, "We need you alive, Four. Now more than ever."

John reluctantly lowered his weapon and stepped away from the Captain. Steve then lowered his weapon and kept it. Steve stepped forward and held out his hand to Four.

Steve then said, "Hi. I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America. No hard feelings?"

Four looked at his hand and back at his face in suspicion. Steve then took back his hand.

"Okay then."

"So... What is a bunch of teenagers doing at headquarters?" Natasha asked.

"They're Project Lorien. They are the key to saving the entire world," Nick Fury replied.

"_Them_?" Steve and Natasha said in unison. "But they're just kids," Steve added.

"How the hell do you know about us?" Nine demanded.

"They're probably with the government and the government's working with the Mogs, obviously," Four muttered.

"He's right! How do we know that you can be trusted?" Six demanded.

"We don't work for the government or with the Mogadorians. We are highly trained a secret opperative," Fury said.

Right at that moment, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner entered the briefing room.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Stark," Natasha said, turned her head and nodded at Bruce. "Mr Banner." Bruce nodded, returning the greeting.

"We'll resume this briefing when everyone's accounted for," Fury said as he turned his back and head for the door.

* * *

They were all sent to the waiting room. John sat quietly while rubbing his hands together, practicing his legacy, Lumen. Six sat beside him, waiting patiently for his next move. Sarah was sitting quietly next to Bernie Kosar and Ella was sitting on the floor with Marina, Five and Nine. Tony Stark was pacing back and forth which drove Steve mad with annoyance and Bruce was just observing the file.

John looked up and saw that Eight had just teleported back. He looked at him but Eight just shook his head and sat next to Marina. Four dropped his head down. Six reached out and brushed her hands through the back of his hair at the neck. John smiled at her.

"So... What did they bring you here for, Sparky?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

John just ignored him.

"Don't waste your breath, Stark. He doesn't trust us," Steve said.

"Was I talking to _you_, huh, Capsicle?"

"I've had enough of you!" Steve exclaimed as he got up and slammed the table.

"Oh boy," was all Bruce said.

Just as the Captain reached out and grabbed Tony by the collar, Four stretches out his arm and froze them with his telekinesis. Steve, Tony and Bruce looked at him in surprise.

"I've had it up to here with you humans! I suggest you pipe down or I swear I'll rip your head off!"

"Four! What the hell is wrong with you?" Nine asked.

Eight then teleported to Four and knocked him unconscious which made him release his grip from them.

* * *

Half an hour later, John woke up. There were more people in the room. He panicked and grabbed his diamond dagger from his pocket and pointed it at them.

"John, it's okay. We were wrong. They're the good guys," Six reassures him.

He slowly got up and looked around.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. You finally snapped. You completely lost it and threatened them," Nine said.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Four said, facing Tony and Steve.

"Let's call it even," Steve said.

Four just chuckled. The crowd dispersed. He then turned and face Sarah.

"You're awfully quiet today. What's wrong?"

"I was on the brink of death, John. I could've died but you saved me. I just..." She trailed off.

John just reached up and hugged her and said, "It's okay... Everything's gonna be okay..."

* * *

Natasha then entered the waiting room with Thor and Hawkeye, Agent Clint Barton. Natasha then hugged Steve. When she pulled away, she said, "Thank god, you're okay. I heard screaming and shouting. I thought Banner lost control, no offense."

"None taken," Bruce said calmly.

"Really? Out of all people, you're worried about Capsicle here?" Tony questioned.

Natasha blushed and then pulled away from the captain's hold.

"_Real_ mature, Stark."

"I'm just saying what my eyes see," Tony raised his arms in surrender.

Thor faced the Garde members.

"My friends, I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. What might your names be?"

"It won't work. He doesn't trust us enough to introduce themselves," Steve warned.

After a few moments, John finally spoke up. "My name is Number Four, I am the leader of the Garde. We are your only hope in saving your planet. Yes, I don't trust you but you prove to be a valuable ally. We've been betrayed in so many ways, so I am risking my life to trust you."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
